


Like a Sleepy Blue Ocean

by Welfycat



Series: Open Doors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, Community: kink_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Multi, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia needs some down time after a stressful week but she didn't bargain for having an Alpha werewolf concerned about one of his pack. Derek makes sure everyone gets what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sleepy Blue Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, Prompt: Emotion Play, as well as for Beacon Hills' "Tell Me a Story" challenge.  
> Content Notes: Explicit sex (all participants are legal and consenting adults), mild suggestions of daddy kink (between Isaac and Derek).  
> Author Notes: Title from John Denver's _Annie's Song_. Future fic.

Lydia folded her arms and frowned at the group of expectantly waiting werewolves. "I'm fine, I just want to take a nap. Go without me, have fun, and bring back something for dinner," she said, raising her eyebrows when they all continued to watch her with poorly concealed displeasure. "Guys, I'm tired. Go."

Jackson stepped forward from the group and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Have a good nap, we'll bring you back something."

"Not something, bring back dinner. Enough to feed everyone, preferably with leftovers, and nothing that came through a drive-thru," she ordered, but leaned in briefly to soak in the warmth of his chest and shoulders.

"Bye Lydia," wolf and human members of the pack alike called as they piled out the front door, already bickering about who was riding with who, Allison giving her an understanding smile and brushed her fingertips against Lydia's hand as she passed.

Lydia waved goodbye and then shut the front door, leaning against it while she listened to the cars start and peel away from the driveway. When she was certain they were gone, and out of the range of werewolf ears, she sighed and felt a little of the tension in her shoulders release. "Thank. God."

She loved living with the pack. They had become her best friends and her family all wrapped up into one diverse group and there was never a lack of things going on, or people to talk to, or meals to share. On the other hand, some days it was a little bit trying and the weekend after midterms was absolutely one of those times. Lydia was an only child, used to having quiet when she needed it and used to having way too much quiet when she had longed for someone to talk to or just to sit with. Here she never had to worry about that; she just had to walk downstairs, or slip into one of the bedrooms near hers if it was in the middle of the night, and she instantly had company. She also had the endless drama that came with their freshman year of college multiplied by a half-dozen werewolves. A little alone time wasn't unwarranted, she thought, and while she usually enjoyed the various street festivals it was the perfect opportunity to stay home and kick back for a few hours without someone trying to burn down the kitchen or an argument breaking out over something stupid or someone needing help with something.

Lydia walked through the house, making sure the downstairs windows and doors were locked and closed because she knew the pack would never leave her alone again if something happened while they were gone, and then went up to the bathroom she shared with Allison, Scott, and Stiles. There were two other bathrooms, though the one attached to Derek's master suite was usually only used by other members of the pack during the morning rush to get ready, and the second was shared between Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Lydia started the water and dropped the plug in the bathtub, thinking that it was no wonder she hadn't had the opportunity to soak for an hour since she'd last gone to her mom's house at Christmas. They traveled back to Beacon Hills in clumps and groups, usually a few of them disappearing for a long weekend at least once a month, but Lydia typically declined. Her parents had managed fine in their separate lives and she knew they'd continue to do so. She was far more needed, and welcome, here in the house the pack had turned into a home.

After sprawling in the lavender scented hot water for nearly half an hour, her hair neatly done up on top of her hair so it wouldn't get wet, she found herself nearly falling asleep. Because drowning in a bathtub would be the stupidest way to die ever, especially after everything that had nearly killed her over the past three years, she got out and patted herself dry with a towel. Minutes later she was cosy in her robe. She let her hair back down and padded barefoot down the hallway to her bedroom, leaving her door open and opening the window to let the spring air flow through. Their house was on the edge of the town, the wooded yard leading out into what passed as wilderness for the nearby city keeping the neighbors from knowing the pack of college students was actually a pack of werewolves, and Lydia shed her robe without worrying that anyone would be watching her through the window. She pulled back the blankets on her bed and climbed into the middle, intent on closing her eyes and actually taking the nap that had initially been an excuse to be left alone.

Five minutes later, after shifting positions restlessly as well as kicking her sheet down to the end of the bed, she realized that despite how she felt on the edge of sleep she wasn't going to get there without an additional push. She brought both of her hands up to her stomach, pressing them there for a minute before sliding them down over the hard ridges of her hip bones and the soft planes of her thighs. This was something else she hadn't done for a while; she was all too aware of what the enhanced senses of the majority of the people in the house allowed them to smell and to hear.

She closed her eyes and used the heel of her hand to rub over the hard jut of her pelvic bone, tensing into the motion and feeling the muscles from her back to her calves tighten and then release. There was something soothing about doing this alone. No one was making demands of her, no one called for her attention, no one wanted her to hurry or do something different or more sexy. She brought her hand back up, rubbing the curve of her wrist from hip to hip, and then circled it around her hip bone and down the line of her thigh before using the knuckle of her thumb to slip further between her legs to slid along the soft tissue there. Easing up on the pressure she rocked there for a few minute before returning to her starting place and starting the cycle over again. Lydia arched her back before wiggling her pillow into the right place and brought her left hand up to cup her breasts and then feather the tips of her fingers back and forth over her skin. The contrast between soft and hard, flesh and bone, barely felt and almost bruising, let her drift into the steady rhythm of her hands and she lost her awareness of her surroundings almost entirely, with the exception of the soft cotton sheets against her back, thighs, and calves.

The edge was close, she could feel it along with the strange cold waves that radiated from her pelvis each time she reached this point. She struggled to push over and through, the movement of her left hand becoming more frantic as she let out a quiet whine of frustration. "Come on, please," she whispered, forcing herself to back off for a few seconds as her nails were starting to bite into the tender skin of her breasts. A handful of deep breaths later she let her hand slip back down between her legs, this time using the side of her index finger instead of the knuckle of her thumb so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Please," she said again, digging the heels of her feet into the mattress and whimpering again as she chased the relief that was just beyond her reach.

"It's alright," a deep voice said and Lydia screamed and scrambled up her bed in a panicked flail of limbs before she realized it was Derek standing next to her.

"What the hell!" she shouted, less out of actual anger and more from the fact that her heart was racing painfully in her chest and she was sure he had just taken five years from her life with the shock.

Derek's lips twitched in what looked like the start of a smile, she'd discovered that Derek smiled a lot more when they were away from Beacon Hills, and he actually looked a tiny bit sheepish for a second. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might want help."

Lydia stared, one hand still pressed between her breasts over her slowing heart, and she had a brief thought that she should possibly reach for the sheet or her robe. They'd all been naked, or as good as naked, around each other before, but that was usually when they'd been attacked and their clothes torn to shreds and their skin coated with blood. Sure, she'd seen plenty of the boys in their underwear running around the house, and she, Erica, and Allison were no strangers to dashing around in panties and tank tops when the situation called for it, but this was a little bit different. "You want to help me with this?" she asked, a little taken aback by the offer.

Derek nodded and sat down on the edge of Lydia's bed. "If you'd like. No one has been taking care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," she stated firmly, because she might not be a werewolf, or a guy, but she had been taking care of herself since well before her parents' divorce.

"Maybe not," Derek allowed, "but sometimes it's good to let someone take care of you. You help the pack, with everything, and there's no shame in accepting help in return."

Lydia leaned against her headboard and looked out the window while she thought about that, her toes playing with the edge of her sheet. She helped because if she didn't, who would? Isaac and Scott were miserably struggling through their science elective and their math requirements, which meant she and Danny took turns tutoring them pretty much every other night. If she left dinner in the hands of anyone except Stiles and Allison it turned into a complete disaster. Someone had to be willing to referee spats about what movie they watched or who hogged the bathroom, and that fell to her if Boyd or Stiles weren't around or were already involved in the argument.

She and Jackson weren't broken up, not exactly, but she had noticed the way Jackson's gaze traveled to Danny more and more often and had finally told him to go for it. After a long discussion, sitting a few hours away on a beach because it was impossible to hold private conversations anywhere near the pack, they agreed that they were still together - they were too intertwined to be anything but - and they could see other people and experiment a little as well. To her surprise it had worked; she still loved Jackson and had no doubts he loved her, but they were more comfortable being able to wander and try new things and then come back and talk it over.

"I guess you're right," Lydia said, smiling just a little as she considered Derek.

"Surprise," Derek said and they both laughed for a few seconds. Lydia, in that memorable first year as a true pack, had said that it was an impossibility for Derek to ever be right. Things had been going pretty bad at the time, though in retrospect there weren't a lot of good paths that they'd been left with, but some of Derek's earlier decisions certainly hadn't helped them. It was good to be proven wrong, but even better that they could both laugh about it now.

"Okay," Lydia said as she looked over Derek once more, this time with an appraising eye. She knew him, had come to trust him, and she didn't have any qualms about having him as a sexual partner even if it was just a one time thing. She reached for him but Derek caught her hand and tucked it neatly inside his own.

"Let me take care of you, alright?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before he let go of her hand. He stood and pulled his shirt over his head, though he left his jeans on as he climbed to the center of her bed.

Over the years she'd gotten used to seeing Derek - leather jacket, boots always on, ready to growl and throw a punch at any second Derek - lounging around the house, even falling asleep in an armchair with his feet bare and his sweatpants riding low on his hips. Still, the sight of Derek, bare toes and relaxed shoulders, kneeling in the center of her bed as he traced his hands up and down her legs, charmed her and she settled back against her pillows to watch him. She'd discovered that she generally preferred to be in control during sexual situations; she liked to be the one reaching and touching, she wanted to have the other person moving beneath her while she nipped with her teeth and ground her hips against whatever willing surface she found. Laying back, not directing Derek's hands and not reaching for him, felt a little bit odd but it retained some of that easy pleasure from before. She didn't have to worry about pleasing Derek since he was the one in control of the activities and damn well knew how to please himself if he wanted.

Lydia spread her legs further as Derek's hands reached her hips. The contrast between his hands and her own was a little unsettling at first, his warmer and rougher and certainly larger, even more so than Jackson's. The spread of his fingers covered her abdomen and when he pressed the heel of his hand in exactly the right place she let her eyes fall closed and pushed up to increase the pressure.

"There you go, I've got you," Derek said. He leaned up over her and Lydia angled her lips to receive a kiss but was surprised instead when Derek kissed her forehead and then her cheek before moving back down and tracing his free hand along her neck and shoulders before sliding down to her breasts.

She found herself relaxing even further, not aware until then that she'd still been tense in her jaw and her shoulders, and she rolled her head to the side as Derek stroked and touched and circled with his fingers without breaching her. Her body moved with his hands, instinct she didn't entirely understand guiding her movements, and she wondered if this was what it was like to be a werewolf. Sometimes, when the wolves all took off into the woods, she imagined what it would be like to smell and hear and see everything, to be so infused with sensation that she couldn't contain herself and bristled out with fur and claws and fangs. From the way Stiles lingered at the window at those times she thought he probably wondered the same thing.

"Would you like me to go inside with my fingers?" Derek asked, his fingers circling more gently now.

Lydia nodded and pressed her jaw into Derek's palm when his hand came up to cup her face. "Yes," she said, intending to say more but losing the thought as quickly as it had come.

Derek didn't press forward right away, continuing the alternating hard presses and gentle circles until the muscles in Lydia's thighs eased again. His finger felt large, it had been a while since Lydia had last wanted to be penetrated, and she instinctively pulled away from the intrusion. Derek backed off immediately, continuing his previous pattern before easing into her again with more concentration and care than Lydia thought she'd ever seen from him before.

She felt that cold edge rising up from within again, though it faded as soon as she opened her eyes and realized that she'd pulled back from Derek's touch once more. "Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed that her body was being so uncooperative.

"There's no need to apologize," Derek said, placing a kiss on Lydia's thigh and tickling her slightly with the brush of his five o'clock shadow. "No need to rush. Everything is fine." He ran his hands up and down her legs again, soothing her, and Lydia let out the frustrated breath that had caught in her chest and settled back down against the mattress.

Lydia eased into Derek's hands again, breathing into them when he spread them over her ribs, pressing her body closer when Derek lowered his chest over her stomach and brushed his lips over her breasts. Finally, when she was pressing up into his hands again, he resumed the pattern of touch he had seen her enjoy a few minutes earlier.

She rocked herself up onto his fingers, eager now that the sensation wasn't overwhelming her, and she smiled when Derek made a small noise in response. "Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked, stopping to swallow in the middle of her question.

"What is it that we're doing now then?" Derek asked, a touch of amusement to his voice along with a note of genuine curiosity.

Lydia rolled her eyes without opening them. "You know what I mean."

"Is that something you'd like?" Derek asked, not faltering in his rhythm.

"Yes, if it's okay with you," Lydia said, feeling a little odd for needing to clarify, but figured that was probably for the best when it came to doing this sort of thing with pack members.

Derek pet the outside of her thigh with the hand that had previously been at her chest. "Absolutely. Whatever you need. Just let me know when."

Lydia nodded and knew that she'd need a little longer before she'd be ready. Or, it wasn't that she needed longer, if she had been the one straddling Derek she would have pressed ahead without hesitation and breathed through the burn of penetration. Here though, trusting Derek to get her there, she wanted him to ease the way a little more.

"Do you need something?" Derek asked, and for a second Lydia thought he was talking to her. Then she opened her eyes and found herself looking directly at Isaac, who was kneeling next to her bed with only his eyes and his hair peeking up over the edge.

"Werewolves," she said with exasperation, reaching out and tugging Isaac's curls between her fingers to let him know she wasn't upset with him. She didn't particularly like being snuck up upon, and she wasn't sure how her bedroom had suddenly become a main attraction, but she found that she didn't actually mind that he was there. Isaac was one of the werewolves in the pack she'd first bonded with, enjoying that his attention wasn't the worship she'd received in the past from Stiles and other boys but that he was genuinely interested in becoming her friend and willing to let her lead the way.

"I'll take care of you later, after Lydia," Derek said to Isaac, his tone almost fond. "Would you like him to stay?" he asked Lydia after quick glance at Isaac.

Lydia thought for a moment and nodded, more curious than she was willing to admit. She hadn't ever thought that Isaac and Derek were together, even as together as she and Derek were in this moment, but she supposed it made a certain amount of sense. "That would be nice," she said, smiling at Isaac when he peeked up a bit further and grinned at her.

"Isaac, go get daddy the lube and condoms," Derek instructed, and Isaac was out of the room before Lydia could even blink.

She looked up at Derek and raised her eyebrows. "Daddy?" she asked quietly even though she knew Isaac was probably listening. "He lets you call yourself 'daddy'?"

Derek shrugged, immediately getting all the things that Lydia wasn't saying. "It works for him. It works for me. He wants someone to take care of him and love him, and I want to take care of someone."

"Okay," she said, because it wasn't really her concern and she didn't have a problem with it. It was just a bit unexpected considering everything that had brought them all here.

Isaac peered around the doorframe, holding the things Derek had asked for, and Lydia motioned him over and wrapped her hand around his wrist when he came to a stop next to the top of the bed. Seconds later he was curled up next to her and she leaned up to kiss his forehead, belatedly remembering that's what Derek had done with her not too long ago, and she exhaled when Isaac nuzzled closer and rested his lips on her shoulder.

Derek picked up the lube that Isaac had dropped on the bed and worked some of the clear gel over his fingers before reaching for Lydia again. She was pleased at his consideration, no one she knew liked to be touched with cold lube, and she shifted into his touch when his fingers slid over her easily. Isaac's head was resting on her shoulder, his hair brushing against her chin, and he seemed equally entranced both by Derek's fingers sliding in and out of Lydia and by Lydia's hips rolling up to set the pace.

Lydia pulled up one of her feet flat on the bed, digging her toes against the mattress as she angled her legs open further. Her breaths were coming quicker now, her chest almost feeling tight, and she swallowed the whimper that tried to escape when Derek's fingertips brushed against her just right. "Derek, now."

He circled once more with his hand before pulling away and Lydia unconsciously licked her lower lip as she watched Derek peel off his pants, underwear conspicuously absent. Derek was the only one of the guys she hadn't yet seen running around in his boxers or briefs and she decided that made sense if he went commando on a regular basis. She wasn't sure she'd be able to look at him again without this knowledge springing to mind, something that was sure to make meals and pack gatherings interesting for at least the rest of the week. Derek opened one of the condom packets with a practiced hand and placed a drop of lube on the tip before sliding it on.

Lydia grinned when she felt Isaac's hips give an impatient wiggle by her side and she buried her mouth in his hair before whispering, "Wait your turn."

Isaac tipped his head back to look up at Lydia, mischief in his eyes, and he wiggled again. "I'm always patient."

Derek muttered something that sounded a lot like, "yeah right," and Lydia couldn't help but giggle in response because Isaac always pretended to be patient, if you weren't watching him twitch his feet and shift restlessly while waiting for something. Now that Derek was ready, his hand smoothing over himself in slow, easy strokes, he moved up in between Lydia's legs and braced his hands on either side of her hips as he rubbed his cock back and forth against her.

Lydia moaned, this time not even trying to stop the sound, and she wrapped her hand around Isaac's hand and squeezed. She closed her eyes and arched into the friction, simultaneously enjoying the new sensation and demanding more. She didn't have to wait long before Derek slowed, and then paused as she felt him align himself and steadily press inside her in a single smooth thrust. "Wait," she gasped, her body shaking, "just hold still for a second."

"Whatever you need," Derek promised, his body frozen in place exactly where he'd stopped when she'd first spoke.

She focused the warmth of Isaac's body next to hers, on the scrap of his eyelashes against her skin as he blinked and shifted to look up at her again, and when their gazes met she was breathing easier and her internal muscles had stopped trying to push away the intrusion. "Okay," she said and then took a moment to get her voice back to normal. "Okay, you can move now."

Derek leaned forward and kissed Lydia's shoulder and then Isaac's forehead. He gave Lydia a considering look before he started moving again, his hips rocking gently as he kept his focus on her reactions. She tipped her head back and moved into Derek's thrusts, bracing both of her feet against the bed now and releasing Isaac's hand so she could splay her hands and dig her fingernails into the fitted sheet.

"Would you like Isaac to help?" Derek asked, his hands now wrapped around Lydia's thighs and lifting her ever so slightly.

Lydia nodded and chanced a glance when she felt Isaac moving next to her. "If you want," she told Isaac, not wanting him to think he had to just because Derek was essentially offering her Isaac's services.

"Yes," Isaac said, his hands tracing over her ribs and collarbone before he leaned down and started licking at her breasts with little darts of his tongue.

Lydia rolled her head back on her pillow and lost herself to the combined efforts of Derek and Isaac. Derek worked at a steady pace, adjusting his angle and the depth of his penetration every so often and seeming to note her reactions and return to her favorite positions frequently. Isaac went from gently lapping to sucking and nipping with his teeth in what were almost bites but weren't quite hard enough. His hands roamed over her body, soft pets and then fingers drawing lazy patterns. When Isaac's right hand slipped down between her legs, his fingers stroking the areas left exposed before moving down further to trace along where Derek entered her, Derek lost his rhythm and jolted into her with a grunt. Lydia found herself giggling, echoed by Isaac's soft laughter against her breast, and all three of them had to stop for a minute until they found their place again, Derek's hand coming down to place Isaac's hand back on Lydia's stomach.

Still smiling, not wanting to stop and not caring, Lydia found Isaac's hand and guided it back down, a high pitched noise coming from the back of her throat when he found Derek's rhythm and joined it with his fingers. The sudden rush through her body caught her by surprise, her thighs tightening in Derek's grasp and her back arching, and she was sure she cried out but she was too busy reorienting herself in her body to hear herself. She sunk back against the mattress, blinking fast and all too aware of her heart pounding, and she shifted her hips to try to make the way Derek was still hard and buried deep inside of her more comfortable. In her post-orgasm sensitivity she very nearly wanted him to pull out but it seemed a little wrong to ask, and she looked up with confusion when she felt him doing just that.

Derek placed a kiss on Lydia's still upright knee and then gently moved her legs to the side. "You look like you feel better," he said as he got up to remove his condom and then took another one from the small pile Isaac had brought.

"I do," Lydia said, though right now she felt a lot more like a puddle that was slowly melting into her mattress than anything else. Maybe she was a were-puddle, she thought and then laughed because if she had to be were-anything, that was what she'd pick.

Derek smiled, the one that meant he had no choice but to be amused by the antics of his pack, and he put on a new condom before climbing back onto the bed and tapping Isaac's thigh. "Roll over, pup," he said, though he was already manhandling Isaac over onto his stomach and then up to his knees before Isaac had the opportunity to move himself.

Isaac didn't seem to mind, though he reached for Lydia and without thinking about it she latched onto his arms and brought him up so his chest was pressed to her with his head resting above her left shoulder. Years in the pack had it engrained it into her: when her packmate reached out, she pulled them in and kept them safe. She knew they would do the same for her, every time.

She better understood Isaac's curiosity now as she watched Derek reach under Isaac to undo the button and zipper on his jeans and ease both Isaac's jeans and boxers down over his hips and thighs. He picked up one leg at a time to finish pulling off the fabric, shoving the clothing onto the floor when he was finished. A quick glance confirmed that Isaac was hard and already wet with pre-cum. Lydia angled her head slightly so she could watch Derek press his fingers into Isaac, one of his hands slipping under Isaac's shirt and rubbing circles on the small of Isaac's back.

Isaac's hands were moving again, his shoulders twisting against Lydia, and he made a soft noise that sounded almost like a puppy whimpering. She found his hands and guided one to her shoulder and the other to her hip, giving him somewhere to hold onto, and then she combed her fingers through his hair with one hand and rested her other hand at the base of Isaac's neck. Leaving her hands there she gently moved her fingers back and forth, rubbing over knobs of Isaac's spine and along the collar of his soft cotton shirt. He settled back against her, his fingers tight on her shoulder but with an obvious awareness that she was not a wolf and couldn't be grasped with his full strength. Isaac's knee was resting next to her right hip and Lydia moved her leg a little closer so more of their bare skin was touching.

Derek met Lydia's eyes for a minute, his fingers still working in Isaac, and they both smiled when Isaac's next whimper and shiver was entirely one of pleasure. "Good pup," Derek told Isaac and pulled his hands away, leaving Isaac shifting back and trying to raise his hips further. Derek placed one of his hands on Isaac's hip, his thumb tracing along the bone, and with his other hand he reached for the lube and another condom. He prepped the condom and then felt around Isaac's waist and rolled the condom over Isaac's cock, letting Isaac thrust into his hand when he was finished.

"I thought STDs weren't a concern for werewolves?" Lydia asked. It wasn't that she minded playing safe, quite the contrary, but she hadn't expected Derek to feel the same way when he was with another wolf and pregnancy wasn't an issue.

Derek nodded without looking up. "They aren't a concern, we're essentially immune to most human diseases, but there's less clean up this way and we're in your bed," he said. He released his hold on Isaac's cock and returned his attentions to prepping Isaac.

Lydia let her head rest against Isaac's, content as she felt him sniffing and then licking at the hollow of her collar bone. This was something familiar; when Jackson curled up next to her when they slept in the same bed she would wake with his arms around her and his mouth pressed in the same location. She kissed Isaac's forehead and gently rubbed his scalp as he pressed closer to her like he was trying to sink into her, though managing to not crush her either.

A quiet moan against her neck alerted her to the fact that something had changed and she looked up to watch as Derek pushed into Isaac, his hands holding Isaac's hips still. It was fascinating to be this close, to be holding Isaac and feel his muscles tense and twist in response to what Derek was doing, and yet be a body outside of the equation. Derek's thrusts settled into a gentle rocking motion, moving all three of them on the bed and Lydia basked in how right it felt to be connected like this. Derek had explained that even the humans in the pack were sensitive to the pack bond, and though she had felt it before when a packmate was in physical pain or terrified she couldn't help wonder if this was something else the bond could do.

Derek's hand left Isaac's hip and he smacked Isaac's thigh hard enough for the sound to seem loud in the calm of Lydia's bedroom. "Put those away," Derek directed, coming to a standstill.

Lydia angled her head to look down and found that the prickling sensation against her shoulder was the tips of Isaac's claws resting against her skin. Isaac clenched both of his hands and when his fingers came out again they were back to soft rounded flesh. She gave a small laugh and resettled Isaac's hands on her when he didn't automatically reach for her again, shaking her head when Derek raised his eyebrows in question. They didn't need to know that Derek's solution for unexpected claws in bed was exactly the same as hers with Jackson.

Derek's hand smoothed over the skin he had hit, and he leaned down over Isaac's back to press his lips on the back of Isaac's neck, right next to Lydia's fingers. "Better," he told Isaac, his voice firm. He stayed draped over Isaac's back as he resumed his thrusts, his hands now braced outside of Isaac and Lydia both, his breath hot against Lydia's fingers and Isaac's chest rising and falling quickly as he clung tighter to her. After a few minutes Derek knelt back up and wrapped one of his arms around Isaac's middle and held him against him as he came with a growl, his eyes flashing red for a few seconds before they faded back to normal. He continued to hold them together with one arm and used his other hand to start stroking Isaac; Isaac held still except for the tremble of his hands against Lydia.

She reached down and found the hand that was against her hip and twined her fingers with his, certain that Isaac's control was strong enough that he wouldn't claw her. Isaac locked his fingers with hers and a few moments later his entire body was shaking against hers. It took her a moment to realize that Isaac was coming, the sound he made in his throat barely audible, and she waited until he was finished before moving her head to kiss the sheen of sweat at his temple.

Derek removed Isaac's condom before he released Isaac's waist and then gently pulled out of Isaac. Isaac sunk down to the mattress now that Derek wasn't keep his hips up and Lydia rearranged them so they both had pillows and weren't digging at each other uncomfortably with elbows or knees. She took a moment to brush Isaac's hair away from his face, Isaac's eyes opening at the touch and then giving her a sleepy smile and leaning in to kiss her jaw. Lydia wasn't sure if he had intended to find her mouth and had missed but she kissed his cheek in return and looked up as Derek climbed back in the bed with them and untangled the sheet from around their feet and covered all three of them.

Isaac wiggled back against Derek, already mostly asleep, and Derek placed a fond kiss on Isaac's forehead and settled Isaac against his chest. "Go to sleep," he told Lydia, reaching over Isaac to rest his hand on her side and back, his fingertips drumming for a moment before he rubbed back and forth in apology.

Lydia, who had forgotten how tired she had been when she'd first climbed into bed, yawned and squirmed down under the covers and closer to Isaac, their bare legs tangled together. She thought she might not fall asleep, but it was nice to be warm and cocooned with her packmates and she felt like the stress of the past few weeks had been cleared away, like a strong wind blowing a cloudy sky clear over the ocean. With another yawn, her muscles trembling for a second, she closed her eyes and soaked in the quiet connection of the pack bond.

She opened her eyes a little later when she felt the bed shift. Derek had slipped out from the covers and was pulling on his pants. Lydia took a moment to appreciate the stretch of muscles across Derek's back and grinned without shame when Derek realized she was watching and turned back. "You're leaving?" she asked, whispering so she wouldn't wake Isaac.

"You've been sleeping for two hours. The rest of the pack is just arriving," Derek said, and paused to sniff the air. "They brought back Chinese takeout. Yen Du's, I think."

Lydia rolled her eyes, because of course Derek would be able to figure out where the pack had gone without them even entering the house. She heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps and voices filled the entryway downstairs. "We'll be down in a bit," she said, brushing her hair away from her eyes and inching closer to Isaac. The sun had started to go down and her room now felt a little bit chill. She wouldn't fall asleep again, but she wasn't quite ready to get out of bed either.

Derek put on his shirt and walked across the room to shut the window. "I'll make sure they don't eat all the egg rolls." He closed the door behind him when he left, shutting out some of the noise of the rest of the pack but she could still hear the winding paths of their voices and now even she could just barely smell the tangy spice wafting through the house. Isaac rolled over, his shirt twisting up with the motion, and Lydia placed her hand on Isaac's back and slid it around to rest on his stomach as they both slowly woke to the world.


End file.
